Lindsey Loud
by comicman
Summary: Is Summer vacation and Lincoln Can't wait to begin it, but something happens that changes his plans for the best summer ever. Will he fix the problem or be stuck Like this For the rest of his Life.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsey Loud

Chapter 1: the plan

 **Author note: Hi every one this my first fanfiction ever so please don't judge so hard but either way tell me my weakness so I can better myself. By the way this fanfiction will be two year later so everyone is aged up for reason later in the story. And Lori is in a local university, and Leni is going to fashion school. So that why they are still at home. I hope you enjoy**

"Hello everyone," said a young 13-year old boy, name Lincoln , with white hair and an overbite with a chip in his front teeth.

"You might know today is the first day of summer. And I can wait for it since this summer will be the best summer ever. Let me tell you why. Today mom and dad will be leaving for a family matter out of state, where kids are not allowed so they are letting us stay here for a month. Then when they come back we will go to the royal woods water world, which is a water park where guest can stay for 7 night for free if you have a family larger than 7. And lastly I will go to royal-con with the best girlfriend in the world"

"Kids we will be leaving soon come down so we can say goodbye," Said the parents.

All 11 of us gather at the bottom of the stairs to see are parents with bags in hand ready to leave.

"Alright kids I want all of you to behave and to make sure you guys don't fight. Lori, Leni, and Luna will be in charge. Lori will be the main person to listen too, Leni you will take care of the littlest ones, and Luna you will make sure that everyone is safe from danger." The parents spoke a firm tone.

"Ok mom and dad. Make sure you have a safe trip and say hi grandpa" everyone spoke

"Ok Lincoln can you take Lily and put her down for her nap", the mother spoke to the young teen

"Sure mom", Lincoln responded

"Oh also be careful with her, ever since she learn to run she doesn't like her bed"

"its ok mom I can handle it, have fun"

"Bye take care of yourself. We talk over the phone later bye guys"

Every one headed back up to the rooms to do their usual thing while a head upstairs to put my youngest sister asleep, but mom was right she was hard to convince her to go to her room. After 10 mins of trying to catch her I use candy as bait. Finally I got her to the room I saw Lisa working on her experiments again. And my curiosity made me ask.

"Hello Lisa"

"Hello fellow carbon base life form", the young prodigy responded.

"Huh"

"Hello Lincoln "

"Oh so what are you working on"

"I'm working on my study on the 23rd pair of chromosomes"

"Huh"

"Gender genetics"

"Oh "

"Yes this been a hard one since the only two people with the Y chromosome in this house"

"Huh"

"There are only two male living here"

"But why is that delaying your study"

"Since Dad refuse to help, I had to relied on your DNA"

"Wait when did you got my DNA"

"About one and half months ago, Remember when I ask for some of your saliva."

* **Flashback***

"Hello Fellow sibling can I have some of you mucus in these test tubes"

"What"

"Can I have some salvia for a study on DNA?"

"Sure, Lisa"

 ***End of the flash back***

"So how far have you gotten"

"I made a potion that will let me know the 23 pair chromosome more better, hopefully. Listen Lincoln I have to go the bathroom so excuse me"

"Ok Lisa, Ok Lily lets go to sleep"

"No!" said the 3 year old

"Yes you need sleep to get big"

"No"

"Ok Lily you don't have to go to sleep", Just as Jump to get she ran out of the way, "this is how we going to play this"

I ran to get her but the more I messy the room got. So for her safety I tried to stop only to be trip by Lily Plastic ball. I hit the counter only to see the potion almost fall. I let a sigh of relief only for the ball to bounce all over the wall to hit the counter and me drinking half on the potion.

"Yuk that taste horrible, Man I'm beat, Ok lily let's try it again lets go to sleep", I turn to see her sleeping with her blanket"

Oh I guess she must have gotten tired. I move to her bed and I kiss her on her head and said goodnight Lily I love you. As I went to my room I felt ill it must be form the potion, should I tell her. Nah she said it was for understanding how bad could it be.

To be continue

A/n: Please leave a review and thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsey Loud

Chapter 2: Here's Lindsey

A/n Hello again people sorry if later updates are late. The reason I Maybe late is that I have college and work so I basically wright this in the middle of the night or early Friday since that my only free time. Please review and fav/follow

"OK everybody listen up, Mom and Dad Left us in charge so that means you need to listen to what we say got it", spoke bossy 19-year old teen with blond hair and blue shirt.

"Yes Mam", we all spoke with a bit of fear in are voice

"Good, No listen since there are three people are in charge I will be slightly leaner with my rules, so you guys can do your usual things with some limitation. That goes for me too, so send midnight messages, Leni no experimental make up on anyone, Luna no Crazy loud music, Luan no house damaging pranks, Lynn No soccer, football and baseball in the house, Lincoln No reading comics on the roof, Lucy no hiding in the vents, Lana no extra reptiles in this house, Lola no glitter cannon, Lisa no human experimentation. Everyone got that,"

"Yes, Lori", we all said

"Good. Let's try to not destroy the house, because mom and dad told us there will be a surprise if nothing bad happens." Lori spoke with hope.

"Hey Lori can you give me a ride to Ronnie Anne tomorrow,"

"Huh Why Lincoln"

"Because are going on…"Lincoln spoke with a bit fear in his voice.

"On What?" Lola ask.

"On a Date", Lincoln said with his cheeks turning red.

"Lincoln Is Lily asleep", ask Luna

"Yes why"

"Well sorry about this"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone but Lincoln screamed.

"What is happing?"

"So Romeo where are you taking her"

"The comic store and then we are going to the arcade"

"Lincoln that not a date", Lola

"Yes it is. Is just that I and Ronnie Anne enjoy comic and video games more than a lame dinner."

"Lincoln has a point dude just because you don't like it, doesn't mean that they don't like it", said Luna

"But still he should at least try to be a bit more romantic", Lola With a frown on her face

"Yes Lincoln"

"Awesome, wait a minute lily must haven't woke up because I don't hear anything,"

"Well go check on her,"

"Ok"

Huh she must already gotten to the loudness. Well is getting pretty late, I guess I going to sleep. "Night guys", as I headed back up stairs

"Night Lincoln",

As I headed to my room I felt like if the entire world had just decide to push all its weight on my shoulder. Each step I took was more tiring than the last. When I finally reach my door, I felt so tried that I literary had to lean on the door to catch my breath and replenish some of my energy. As I enter the room I saw it has barely 9:30, I wonder why I fell so tried. Well I thought nothing of it and decide to change to my pajamas and while doing so I felt hot and heavy. I saw the room spin and then I got dizzy and fell on my bed. The moment I hit the bed, I blackout.

*8 hours later*

I woke so refresh and so energize like if had the best night of sleep ever, I decide to look over at my clock and the time was 5:30AM I wonder why I woke up so early. Could have been the fact I went to sleep at 9:30. Well taking advantage of the situation I decide to go to the bathroom since no one would be awake this early. As I got up I felt so light, like if I was on the moon, this feeling was entirely different yesterday. As I walk forward I felt a bit off balance, is like my whole body was floating. When I was halfway through the hallway my I felt like if one of my sisters hair was on my neck. I decide to turn to see if someone was there, as I turn I saw no one but the feeling still was there. I move on to the bathroom, I walk in to do my usual morning routine. I brushed my teeth and I rise my mouth, then I was my face. As I was washing my face I saw a girl in the window. This girl had long white that reach her shoulders, she also had freckles with an over bite and a chip tooth. She reminded of someone, but I don't who. But then I woke up entirely from my half sleep state. And relieze it was a mirror but not a window. I quickly turn to see her copying all my moves, when I decide to look down. My chest had grown out a bit, I panic and scream

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH", in a high pitch.

Not even moments later I all of my sister burst open the door with confuse faces.

"Who are you?" Lana question

"Guys I'm Lincoln", the girl spoke

"Then prove it", said Lynn

"Ok I love comic, video games, manga, anime, and sci-fi, and I also don't like sports"

"So anyone who knows Lincoln knows that"

"Yes but no one knows that I like reading comics in my underwear"

"Ah! It really is you Lincoln"

"That what I been saying"

"What happen to you," said Lucy

"I don't know, I just woke up and I was like this", as I said this everyone turn to Lisa

"Lisa did you do this", Lori

"Negative, I haven't even done experiment that requires a fellow carbon base life form"

"Well how do you explain this", Luna question Lisa.

"I don't know the only experiment I done was chromosome study, and that experiment doesn't even need human test subjects but just DNA. The only thing I using is a formula for studying the Y chromosome." Explain Lisa.

When Lisa finished explain I realize the formula, I drank some while trying to put Lily to sleep. I stop my sister fight a began to speak

"Guys I think I know what happen"

End card

Thanks for reading. please leave a review, it really help and it also push me to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsey Loud

 **a/n: Hello guys I got some time to write the story and I felt the end was a bit rush but my editor Like it so he gave the go ahead to publish it. But it you don't like I promise the next chapter will not be as rush as this one. Pls leave a review**

Chapter 3: Day 1 part 1

"What happen?" said Lori

"When I was putting Lily to sleep, I accidently drank some of the formula on the desk", said Lincoln

"Why would you do that, dude", said Luna

"It wasn't my fault I trip on a ball and hit the counter and the formula fell into my mouth", said Lincoln

"Well this shouldn't have happened since it was just to separate the Y chromosome for better analyzing", said Lisa

"Huh", said Leni

"To understand it," said Lisa

"Well Why did it happen then", Leni ask

"Well It might have been the fact that instead of separation it did replacement", Lisa explained

"Huh"

"It change Lincoln Y chromosome to X chromosome", Lisa spoke.

"Huh"

"It turn Lincoln to a girl", said Lisa

"Well you got to fix this as soon as possible," said Lori.

"I have no clue to fix it or rather it might take me at months or even years", said Lisa

"What" everyone screamed in shock of what the 6 year old said

"Lisa I can't spend months or years like this", said Lincoln

"Yeah Lincoln has a point you need to fix this before mom and dad come", said Lori

"Why can't you fix this soon," said Lynn

"Since I only have only one vile of Lincoln male spit left. And It took me a month and half to create that formula," said Lisa

"I still don't know why is that a problem", said Luan

"Because If mess up I will have to begin form the beginning and since I only have one vile there is little room for error", explain Lisa

"Well what will happened if you fail," said Lucy

"Lincoln will spend his life as a girl until I can find the genetics similarities between all of us and mom and dad. Then find the genetics of the Y chromosome, to make a new formula, and that will and I repeat, 'will' take years to do", said Lisa

"Lisa you can't mess up," said Lincoln while fighting back the tears. "I can stand this for a few months but years. I can't do it" Now Tears beginning to flow

This when all of the sister tried to comfort Lincoln, They all surround him/she and hug him/she. Lincoln while still crying he turn to Lisa and he/she saw the horror in her face.

Lisa was so disturbed that her brother, now sister, would be crying, since it was a bit of her fault the formula failed. "Ok Lincoln I will spend all my time to fixing it"

"Thank Lisa just make sure you do it carefully", said Lincoln.

"So how long will this take, Dude", said Luna

"If I make little mistakes It will take at the least month", said Lisa

"So basically the time when mom and dad come", said Lori

"I can do a month," Said Lincoln

"Uh Lincoln what are you going about Ronnie Anne", said Lola

"Oh shoot I forgot about her. I can't let her see me like this." said Lincoln

"Are you going to cancel your date", said Lana

"What are you crazy, Last time I cancel on Ronnie Anne I ended with fish down my pants", said Lincoln

"So what are you going to do?" Said Lynn

"I don't know ", said Lincoln

"Ok I'll call Bobbie and tell him that you are sick and can't make to the date," said Lori

"Do you think that will work", said Lincoln

"Yes, trust me Lincoln", said Lori

"Ok, Lori" said Lincoln

"Ok Let's us get some rest and later today Lisa start working on the formula," said Luna

"Um Lori I have question for you," said Lincoln

"What is it Lincoln?" said Lori

"Um can I speak with you privately?" said Lincoln with embarrassment in his face

"Come on Lincoln how bad the question could it be," said Lynn

"How do I go to ….." Lincoln said with his/her face turning red

"Go where," said Lori

"To the bathroom", said Lincoln with his whole face red as a tomato

All the sisters look shock, but then they realize that their brother would know nothing of a girl body.

"Ok everyone out", said Lori

"What why", said Lola

"Because I said so and if you don't I'll enforce my old rules", Said Lori

All but Luna and Leni ran back to their room.

"Why are you guys still here," said Lincoln about while fighting back the urge to pee

"Yeah why are you guys still here," said Lori

"Because we are in charge too," said Leni

"Yeah, dude, Lincoln is our brother to and we want to help", said Luna

"Ok whatever just tell how girl pee before I explode,"

"Pull down your underwear and sit on the toilet and relax", said Lori

"Ahhh thanks guys I going to need all of your help for this month"

"Don't worry Lincoln we are all here for you",

 **End card: Hey guy thanks for all of your support and views. Every time I see how many fav and follow it gives me a push to continue this story Pls leave a review and follow the story**


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsey Loud

Day 1 part 2

 **A/N hello guys. Sorry for the late update, But I been sick and I'm been studying for a test. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Please follow and Leave a review guys, see you guys later**

"Ok guys I'm going to change to my regular clothes." Said the white hair girl, Lincoln

Lori, Leni, and Luna look at each other with the look of worry since they saw that Lincoln has gotten breast and they know what they have to do. But they also know that their brother will not like what they got to say.

"So girls you know what we need to do, so who is going to him/her" said Lori

"Not me I'm too pretty to tell him/she ", said Leni

"No way dude, he/she is going to freak out when we tell him/her", said Luna

"Well we can't let him/her go outside without a …. (Whispering) bra." Said Leni

"I know Leni but we need to do it", said Lori

"Well once again dude, who is going to do it," Luna

"Well I say you do it Luna," said Lori

"No way, you do it," said Luna

"I think we should make one of our sisters to do it", Said Leni

"Leni that is a horrible Idea," said Lori

"Wait Lori that a not bad idea", said Luna

"Luna we can't just one of our sister to tell our brother/sister that he/she need to wear a bra", said Lori

"Well you have a better idea, dude" said Luna

"I say let Luan do it since she the 4th oldest", Said Leni

"No, she will just make fun of the situation," said Lori

"What about Lynn", Lori

"See will probably will make him feel less of man," said Luna

"He/she is already as low it can go", said Leni

"Well what about Lucy?" Said Luna

"Probably one the better options but she only 10. I'm sure she understand about puberty." Said Lori

"Then that means Lana and Lola are out too since they are only 8." Said Luna

"Girls I think we been stalling to avoid telling him/she", said Lori

"Well let's go, dude", said Luna

"Go where, to mall?" said Leni

"No, Leni to Lincoln's room", said Lori

"Ok Let's go girls", said Luna

*Lori Point of view*

As we headed to Lincoln's room, I was worry on the fact I know that Lincoln will flip his shit.

*Leni point of view*

Why are we going to Lincoln room again? Right the girl thing, I wonder are we going to mall later.

*Luna Point of view*

Man I can't believe this is happing, I'm my bro, now turn girl, that he/she needs to where a bra.

*the girls enter Lincoln room*

"Oh hey guys, I just finished getting dress", Lincoln was wearing an orange polo with blue jean, " as I Expected everything is a little baggy. I guess me turning in to a girl must have made me a few inches smaller with a smaller body. So why are you guys here"

"We came to check how you doing", said Lori with fear in her voice

"Um the change barely happen why ask", said Lincoln

"Well there was the entire bathroom incident" said Luna

"Let's never talk about it again", said Lincoln

"Well you are not going to like these part", Leni

"What part", said Lincoln

"Leni!" said Luna and Lori

"Hello what part!" said Lincoln

"The part that you have to wear a bra", said Leni

"Leni!" said Lori and Luna

"WHAT, NO WAY Guys," said Lincoln

"Lincoln we don't know how long you are going to be like this", said Lori

"But Lisa that she can fix in a month", said Lincoln with paranoia

"Lincoln, she said that maybe in month and she also said that if she makes a mistake you can be like this for years" said Luna while Lori tried to calm down Lincoln

"Please don't tell me that guys", said Lincoln

"We don't want that to happen but we need to prepare for the worse", said Lori

"shh- But I see one problem you guys, you always complain that your bras are so expensive. How can we afford them without letting mom and dad finding out?" Said Lincoln trying to not cry

"Don't worry we got money for this problem", said Lori

"Huh", said Lincoln

"We got money, bro" said Luna

"Where did you guys get money, said Lincoln

"Well I been saving money for a new dress to wear on a date with Bobbie", said Lori

"I been saving money for a new guitar," said Luna

"And I been saving for a new outfit," said Leni

"You guys are really going spend your own money to help me", said Lincoln

"Of course Lincoln you are only broth-sis-. You're our sibling Lincoln," said Leni

"So we should be going to the mall soon then", said Lori

"Oh the Mall" said Leni

"Ok Let's go Lincoln", said Lori

"Ok" said Lincoln

"Guys were are going to the mall. Luan is in charge", said Lori

"Wait can we go too". Said Lynn

"Yess in need some sodium chloride for the formula", said Lisa

"Huh"

"Common table salt" said Lisa

Whispering "No Lori, I don't want them to come" said Lincoln

"Sorry Lisa and Lynn, but no. we will bring you the salt" said Lori

"Why not" said Lola

"Because we will doing something for Lincoln", said Luna

"Well that only means we should go," said Lana

"Yeah and we will not let you go with us" said Lucy came out of nowhere

"Agh", screamed everyone

"We will not going to win", said Leni

"Yup" said Lola

"Ok" said Lori

"What" said Lincoln?


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsey loud 5

Day 1 part 3

 **A/n: Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I had four exams in one week and today was my last one. By the way thanks for all your view and reviews. I never forgot about this fanfiction and all of you guys I hope you like it and if not leave a review so I can make the next chapters better**

"Ok guys we are going to go by stuff for Lincoln and you guys can go do your own thing", said Lori

"What? No way we want to go with you guys." Said Lana

"No this is only for the ones in charge", said Luna

"Come on Lori please lets us go with you guys", said Lola

"No and its final", said Lori

Every sister expect Lori, Leni, and Luna went into different directions of the mall. Lori hoped that they will stay away long enough to buy the bras. Leni just wanted to go shopping but she need to help Lincoln. Luna was so weird out that in a few minutes they will buy bras for Lincoln that thought alone gave her the chill. The three oldest loud kids with Lincoln walk to a women clothing store.

"Ok Lincoln we need to find your size of your chest," said Lori

The moment Lori said that Lincoln's face turn so red of embarrassment.

"How would find my size?" said Lincoln with his face only getting more red.

"We are going to ask one of the employees to measure you", said Lori

"Measure me" said Lincoln

"Yes it is very important that we have the right measurement so we get the right size", said Luna

"Ok let get this over with" said Lincoln

"Excuse me, we need help over here," said Leni

"Yes how may I help", said a female clerk

"Ah yes we need to get our little sister her first bra and we need to know her measurement" said Luna

"Ok that wouldn't be a hard thing to do," said the clerk

"Ok Linc- Lindsey lets go with her" said Lori while trying not to say Lincoln. Lincoln felt so weird being called Lindsey, but he knew it would be weird if they call him/her a male name in public. Lincoln couldn't move on his/her own.

"What wrong are you shy", said the clerk

"Yes, she is very shy, Come on Linc- Lindsey we will be with you." Said Luna. Lincoln was being push by Leni, Lori, and Luna

"I can't do it, sis", said Lincoln

"Come on sis you can do it", said Lori. They move back into the changing room, Lincoln of course moving slowly, but his three oldest sisters pushing him/her.

*Lincoln's point of view*

Man I this can't be happing, it just can be happing, I'm about to enter a girl dressing room so a random stranger can measure my chest. I glad my sister are pushing me since I don't know if my legs would move on their own.

We move to the changing room, and the lady told me to remove my shirt so she can measure my chest. I felt so embarrass the moment when she ask me to do it.

"Come on Lindsey the faster we get this done, the faster we will leave." Said Lori

*Lincoln*

I quickly took my shirt, and in that moment I felt so expose, all I wanted to do was to put my shirt back.

*back to third view*

"Ok I going to measure your chest and then I'm done or do you want one of your sisters to do it", said the clerk

"Yes", said Lincoln

"ok mam you need this,"

"Ok, how do I do this", said Lori

"Just wrap this measuring tape and tell me the number", said Clerk

*time skip*

"Ok Lincoln now that we have your size we can get the bras", said Luna

*Lincoln point of view*

Man I hate this, this has to be the worst day of my life. I don't how it can get worse, and now I choose bras, I hope Lisa can fix this soon.

"Lincoln!" said Leni

"Leni shhh, don't say Lincoln name so loud. We can let people know that Lincoln is now a girl." Said Lori

"But how do I call him/her", said Leni

"We being calling her Lindsey", said Luna

"What don't change my name guys", said Lincoln

"We have to, we don't want mom or dad to find out about this, and also people will find it weird if we are calling a girl, Lincoln", said Lori

"Ok Lori", said Lincoln

"Ok Lindsey you should try these purple one, dude", said Luna

"No she should try these light green one," said Leni

"Both of you are wrong she should try these Light blue one", said Lori

*Lincoln point of view*

Oh my god they are fighting about the bras I was going to wear, it feels that they are enjoying this problem a bit much.

"Guys I taught we are buying the bras for …. Me," said Lincoln

"You right we have to focus on you", said Lori

"Ok Luna what about these orange ones", said Leni

"That fit you perfectly in color and size, dude" said Luna

*time skip*

"So what did you guys get for Lincoln", said Lucy while coming out of no where

"Ahhh", everyone said

"Some private stuff", said Lori

"Ah come one Lori tells us," said Lola

"Sorry dudes some on you are too young", said Luna

"What no fair", said Lana

"What about us, Luan and I?" said Lynn

"That's up for Lincoln to decide", said Luna

"Why", said Luan

"Cause is Private", said Lori

"Oh by the ways guys when we are in public we are going to call Lincoln, by Lindsey", said Luna

"Yeah we can't let people telling mom and dad that Lincoln is a girl", said Lori

"Why", said Lynn

"Then we loss the surprise and we get grounded for covering up this messh" said Lisa

"She right, now let's go home", said Lori

*across town*

"Alright Lincoln why did you lied" said Ronnie Anne while holding a dizzy Clyde


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsey loud 6

 **A/n: Hello everyone good news I got an actual editor that will help me fix all the chapters but it will not happen until November due to tests. I want to thank everyone for your reviews and followers I never taught I be writing a 6 chapter. By the way I'll try to make a update once a week, Enjoy and Please leave a reviews**

*back to the call between Lori and Bobbie*

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello", said Bobbie

"Hi baby boo boo bare", said Lori

"Oh Hi Bae, how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm good too bae, so why did you call",

"Oh yeah Bobbie, I'm calling you that Lincoln is sick and can't make it to the date with Ronnie Anne"

"Oh what wrong with him," said Bobbie

"He has a cold", said Lori

"But it's summer"

"Yeah I know but he still got a cold"

"Ronnie Anne will be very upset when I tell her",

"I know, Lincoln told me that",

"Either way I Love you bae"

"Love you too baby boo boo bare, bye", said Lori

*Santiago's house*

"Man she is going to freak when I tell her" Bobbie speaking to himself.

"Oh what's up bro", said Ronnie Anne

"Nothing", said Bobbie nervously

"Alright something is wrong", said Ronnie Anne

"Nothing is wrong", said Bobbie obviously Lying

"You know what, I don't want to know. I going to Lincoln's house", said Ronnie Anne

"Oh going on the date with Lincoln, oops", said Bobbie

"How do you know about my date with Lincoln?"

"You told me about it", said Bobbie once again lying

"No I didn't", she said annoy from her brother lying to her.

"Ok, ok, ok Lori told me" said Bobbie

"Why did she told you?" said Ronnie Anne

"Because she wanted me to tell you that Lincoln is sick and can't make it"

"That's it" said Ronnie Anne.

"Yes"

"Well that sucks", said Ronnie Anne

"Huh you are taking surprising well sis", said Bobbie

"It's not very big deal bro", said Ronnie Anne while walking away

"Ok take care?" said Bobbie confusedly

*Ronnie Anne point of view*

Alright this is weird, If Lincoln was truly sick he would have called or texted me that he can't make it. He wouldn't make his older sister call my brother to tell me that he can't make it. Lincoln Loud you better be sick or you are in a world of pain. I need to find out if he is truly sick, Lucky I know one person that know everything that Lincoln does, Clyde McBride.

"Hey Bro I'm going to the arcade,"

"Do you need a ride," said Bobbie still confuse

"Nah I'm Ok."

"Ok take care"

I going to Lincoln's house first to make sure that he is truly sick and if not he going to get another fish.

*time skip*

Finally I'm here, I started to look around and notice that the family van is not here, all the lights are off, and there is no noise. The moment I found out that there is no noise I knew that they aren't here, since they are the Loud's. "Huh nobody is here", Maybe Lincoln is really is sick, but hasn't return any of my calls or text. Either way I'm still going to Clyde to make sure if he is truly sick. I'm going to very upset if Lincoln was lying to me, I was really looking for this date and now is cancel. And if he is sick, I want to help him since I truly do love him. Maybe I call him one more time, maybe he will pick up these time.

Ring ring ring ring ring

"Hey sorry for not picking up, but I'm busy at the current time please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can", the voice mail said.

"Hey Lincoln I'm here at your house, I heard you were sick so I came to check how you doing."

I Left the message hoping that Lincoln would slip answer it. Either way I should be heading to Clyde's

*time Skip*

Finally I made to Clyde house, I hope that Clyde knows that Lincoln is sick so I can finally put my mind at rest. I walk toward the McBride house's door, and I knock on the door

"Well Hello Ronnie Anne" said Mr. McBride

"Hi Mr. McBride" said Ronnie Anne

"How are you today" said Mr. McBride

"I'm Good, Um I came to see if Clyde is here", said Ronnie Anne

"He is upstairs, Listen me and Mr. McBride are leaving for a bit, please help yourself for anything from the fridge."

"Thanks you take care". Good they are going to be here, it might get physical.

I went upstairs and kick the door open.

"AAHH", Clyde screaming

"Hello Lame-o two," said Ronnie Anne

"Oh hi Ronnie Anne, what's up", said Clyde

"Cut the Crap Clyde you know why I'm here"

"What"

I grab him by the collar of his shirt. "Lincoln where is he"

"I don't know, I haven't talk to him since yesterday around 6."

"Don't lie to me, I know you always try to know where is Lori and Lincoln is your key", said Ronnie Anne

"I don't know what you are talking about? "Said Clyde

"Where is he?"

"I don't know"

I got mad at Clyde so I decide to spin Clyde above my head.

"AAAAAAAHHH", scream Clyde. "Ok, ok, ok I'll talk"

I brought him down but still holding him by his shirt.

"I haven't heard all day but he did sent me a text. Which he said he is going to the mall."

Clyde fainted from the spinning

"Alright Lincoln why did you lied" said Ronnie Anne while holding a dizzy Clyde


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsey Loud 7

The chase

 **A/N: Hi guy I would like a huge shout out to all of my readers, and all those who favorite and follow me. I would like to thank littlealexmartinez61910, for his word of encouragement to finish this chapter early. But either way thanks to everyone and please read the End card.**

"Thanks, Clyde" said Ronnie Anne, while dropping him down.

Ok now I know where Lincoln is, and for my sake I hope he is there buying medicine. I don't know what exactly what I will do if he is lying to me. It been a long time since I feelings toward him, my feeling came when we were 11 I fell in love with him, all I wanted to do was to be with him but I knew that he didn't like me like I did so I took my anger on him. I bully him for days, I started with tying his shoes laces together, and then I move to pulling his pants down, next I put a whoopee cushion on his seat, and finally I put garbage in his locker. Later that day Lincoln came up to me, and said to him at 3:30 in front of his house so we can settle this. When said this I was shock that he would stand up for himself, and wants to fight. He wasn't and still is a pretty scrawny kid, for him wanting to fight I was surprising and to make things worse is that I taught he hated me. When I got there he walk out, he look like he had so much confidence, I looked so confuse why some about to beat up would be so confident. Well before I could do say or do anything, Lincoln kissed me, I tried to fight back but I was weaken by his kiss. I even did the clique lifting up one of my legs, I wanted for this moment to stay the same forever, but soon I saw threw the window all of his sister looking at us, I knew they would tell their friends and this would destroyed my reputation so I decide to punch him in the eye. After that day I knew I would never stop loving him so when he asked me out I was the happiest girl in the world. We went on many dates and as time went one my love was only strengthen. We been going out for two years now, and we promise that we would never lie to each other. But now I don't if he can be trusted, he didn't have the courage to cancel the date by himself but he made his older sister do it.

*time skip*

I finally made to the mall, the first thing I did was going to the pharmacy, which is on the second floor, to see if he was there.

"Hello ma'am", said Ronnie Anne

"Oh hi how can I help you", said the pharmacist

"Yes have you seen this family today," I said while pulling my phone showing a picture of the Loud's and with me.

"Umm I'm sorry but no they haven't been here today", said the clerk

"Ok, thank you", I said

Now I know he lied to me, why he did this, I can't even. I was just about to call my brother to pick me up to take me home, and forget about this whole mess when.

"Come on Lana we were supposed to be leaving soon", said Lola

What? They are here, wait did she say that they are leaving. Did they get the medicine already but wait the clerk told me that they didn't come? Maybe she didn't remember or maybe they forgot the medicine. No they love they brother, if he was truly sick they would be get the medicine first and run towards him.

"Come on Lana they are already in the car", said Lola

Maybe they did get the medicine but the clerk didn't see them. I going to follow them, thanks goodness I brought my skateboard. I ran after them I taught that I was going to lose them but I saw them leaving the parking lot. When these happen, I saw everyone but Lincoln, I decide to take a shortcut that even in a car I could beat them to their house. I use my skate to go through a small alley ways and a backstreet not meant for car but use for bikes. I finally I will know if he lied, or I just being paranoid, I see Loud house and no car, I did beat them. Once I got there I decide to wait in the front so that they see me and think I'm here to check on Lincoln.

*Inside the vanzilla*

Lincoln was being teased by his younger sisters by calling him/her Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey", said Lana and Lola

"What did you buy today, was it a dress," said Lana

"Guys, cut it out," said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"You can borrow my nail polish if you want", said Lola

"Guys seriously these is annoying" said Lincoln

"Guys we forgot something at the mall," said Leni

"What?" said Luan

"We forgot Lincoln", said Leni

"Leni he I mean she is right here," said Luan

"Oh yeah, I forgot", said Leni

"Guy what if Ronnie Anne comes to check on Lincoln," said Lucy

When Lucy said that everyone eyes widened, they completely didn't think that Ronnie Anne would come. Why wouldn't she come to see her boyfriend that they claim to be sick? Just when she said this Lincoln's phone started to ring, it was Clyde

"Guys, Clyde is calling me", said Lincoln

"So just answer it", said Lynn

"Lynn I don't know if you realize but my voice is higher and doesn't sound like my voice", said Lincoln

"Oh yeah, here let me answer it", said Lynn while taking Lincoln's phone

"Wait Lynn!" said Lincoln just as Lynn pick up the called.

"Hey Lincoln I have something to tell", said Clyde

"It's me Clyde", said Lynn

"Lynn where is Lincoln?" said Clyde

"He is busy right now, but you can leave the message with me", said Lynn

"Make sure he gets it as soon as possible, ok?" said Clyde

"Ok, so what is it", said Lynn

"Ronnie Anne came to my house to ask where is Lincoln", said Clyde

"What?" said Lynn

"Yeah and I told her that you guys were going to the mall," said Clyde

"Why?" said Lynn

"She spin me until I did," said Clyde

"Well thanks for the info," said Lynn

"Make sure he gets the message," said Clyde

Lynn hang up only to see her brother / sister with a horrified face

"Um Lincoln are you ok?" said Lynn

"No, no I'm not, I told you Lori that she might not bit it", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"I'm so sorry I really thought that she would buy it" said Lori

"What do I do now huh, Lori", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but what is the big deal of letting Ronnie Anne finding out," said Lori

"Are you kidding me, she will probably laugh at me and at worse she will break up with me", said Lincoln

"Dude if she breaks up with you for being stuck like this, then she might not be the right one for you," said Luna

"What I can't lose her that why I can't let her see me like this", said Lincoln

"Well make sure you buy a map so you can always find her", said Luan

"Augh," said everyone

"Luan this no laughing matter", said Lori

"Sorry", said Luan

"Well what is the plan, Dude", said Luna

"Let's quick go home so I can hid if Ronnie Anne is looking for me", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Wait what if she waiting for you at the house," said Lucy

Once again everyone's eyes widened when Lucy said what everyone forgot.

"Lucy is right, what if she is there already", said Lincoln

"Calm down, we didn't see her in the mall so she probably still looking for you there", said Lori

"Maybe your right but you were wrong about the call", said Lincoln

"So what are you going to do?" said Lola

"I going to hid in the back, then if she is there, you guys are going to tell so I can keep hiding", said Lincoln

"That sounds like a stupid plan", said Lola

"I think it's is a good plan", said Lana

Lincoln move his way to the back of the Vanzilla.

"Ok I'm ready, give me a warning guys"

*back to Ronnie Anne*

I'm waiting for them to come but I just realize what if his sisters decide to make a run for it the moment they see me. So I decide to go in a hiding so that they think that I not looking for Lincoln. I wonder if Clyde already came to, and if he did call Lincoln to warn him.

*Time Skip*

I saw a van pull up, but nothing happen, no one got off, "Did they see me?" No, I'm very well hidden, there is no way they could see me. Then why are they not getting off. Suddenly, "click".

"Come on Lincoln, Ronnie Anne is not here", said Lori

So they are covering for him.

"Yeah dude the closet is clear", said Luna

I was shock when I saw a white hair girl. Wait is that Lincoln, no that can't be Lincoln.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what would happen if Ronnie Anne would find out", said Lincoln

"I would like to apologize my fellow sibling, the potion wouldn't have turn you like this, and I promise to work hard on to bring you back to your standard form", said Lisa.

"Is ok Lisa it wasn't your fault, I should be blame if I didn't trip none of this wouldn't have happen", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Put still today must have been completely unprecedented" said Lisa

"Huh"

"It must have been horrible", said Lisa

"Yeah but with all your help I can survived. The thing that is bothering me, is how will I tell Ronnie Anne and how she will react", said Lincoln

I want to know why is Lincoln is a girl and why is his chest bigger than mine. But setting does thing sides now I know that why he didn't told me. He/ she is afraid of me, and I suppose to be his girlfriend. Never the less I know what I have to do.

"Lincoln", said Ronnie Anne while moving out of her hiding spot.

"Ronnie Anne!?" said Lincoln.

 **End card: Hey guys sorry to end it here, but I have to since it been running long. In the matter the fact this chapter is twice as big of my standard chapter, but if you guys want me to do this long chapter I will just tell me if not I'll go back to the standard format. But the next chapter will be the last one of day one. There still more to come, don't think I'm going to end this so soon. Please leave a review, follow and favorite.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lindsey Loud 8

 **A/N: Hello Guys: OMG this been the hardest chapter to right. I had writer's block, little time and two test. I couldn't find the time to write it. Put I hope you guys like it, and this is not the end to this series just give me to write it.**

 **Day 1: End**

"Ronnie Anne!?" said Lincoln while shock that Ronnie Anne was looking for him/ her.

Ronnie Anne approach Lincoln, while still in shock that her boyfriend is a girl right now.

"Hello Lincoln, I see that you are feeling better", said Ronnie Anne being upset but not at Lincoln but at herself.

"Listen I can explain", said Lincoln / Lindsey, while panicking.

"I'm listening", said Ronnie Anne

"I was putting Lily to sleep but I trip and hit Lisa work station. Then a potion that was on the desk it fell and I drank the potion because it fell into my mouth. Then I went to sleep and when I woke up I was like this. And I couldn't let you see me like this, so that why Lori called your brother so that you don't have to see me." Said Lincoln fighting back the tears. "Please Ronnie Anne try to understan-", said Lincoln, while being cut off by Ronnie Anne kissing him/ her.

*Lincoln Point of view*

What is happing here, is she kissing me. I can't move, why can't I move and why am I lifting up one of my legs. I can't feel my legs, I'm about to faint. This feelings is over whelming, it's making time slow down to a stop. I don't want this feeling to stop, I want it to last forever.

*Ronnie Anne point of view*

I knew that Lincoln would worry no matter what I said, I knew that Lincoln would believe that I was mad at him, so I did the only thing I could do. I kissed him/ her, it didn't bother me that Lincoln is now a girl. I fell in love for who he was, and I didn't want to lose him just because of a misunderstanding. During the kiss I felt amazing it felt like the first time we kissed, then I saw Lincoln lifting his leg like I did back in the day.

*everyone else point of view*

Lori- Oooooo they are kissing, I knew that she loved him and he had nothing to worry about. I totally got to text Bobbie about this.

Leni- I like can like believe that Ronnie Anne is kissing that Lindsey girl, Lincoln is going to be sad. Wait where Lincoln is oh right he is the Lindsey girl.

Luna- Way to go Dude, I told you if she didn't understand she wasn't for you, but she did.

Luan- I wonder if Ronnie Anne is a hurricane because he blowing Lincoln away. Hahaha

Lynn- I knew he had it in him, way to go champ

Lucy- "In a dark mood" I can say this is amazing if only they were be vampires it would have been perfect.

Lola- Oh My God, they are kissing this is so cute! I can believe that Ronnie Anne would be the romantic one.

Lana- Way to go big bro, I know you could do it.

Lisa- Good to know that the formula must haven't affect his hormones. But either way eeeeeeehhhhhh they are kissing.

Lily- aww my big brother is the best.

"How long have they been kissing", said Lori

Luna looks at her phone and starts to speak.

"It been 5 minutes, dude", said Luna

"Don't they have to breathe", said Leni

"I think Lincoln is breathless" said Luan

"Augh" said everyone

"Should we pull them apart", said Lynn

"No", said everyone even Lynn

"I think if we don't do anything, they will probably be doing this forever", said Lucy

"Yeah but is so romantic", said Lola

"Lola is right, but also is Lucy", said Lana

"That's my big brother," said Lily

*They finally pull apart after 7 minutes of kissing*

"Augh, that was the best kiss I ever had," said Lincoln

"Yeah same here", said Ronnie Anne

"Umm Ronnie Anne, I'm sorry I didn't call you myself", said Lincoln

"Is ok, sorry about the scare and I will tell Clyde sorry myself", said Ronnie Anne.

"So it doesn't bother you that, I'm a girl right now", said Lincoln

"Lincoln I fell in love with you for who you are not what for your gender," said Ronnie Anne

"Hahaha, here I thought you were going to break up with me", said Lincoln said with a slight tear coming out

"Lincoln I thought I was going to lose you, I went crazy looking for you. I will never break up with you just for something you had no control", said Ronnie Anne while moving closer to Lincoln and giving a slight kiss on the check.

"So don't worry Ronnie Anne I'll make up the date any time you want", said Lincoln

"I'm free tomorrow", said Ronnie Anne

"What?!" said Lincoln

"What's wrong? You did say any time."

"Um but I'm still a girl, Ronnie Anne", said Lincoln

"I don't care Lincoln and you did say anytime", said Ronnie Anne

"You can't back out now bro," said Luna

"Yeah Lindsey she is a keeper", said Lynn

"Lindsey?" said Ronnie Anne

"Yeah we all agreed that when we are in public we be calling me Lindsey. I hate it", said Lincoln

"Hahaha so Lindsey are we on for tomorrow", said Ronnie Anne making fun of her boyfriend/ girlfriend.

"I guess so Ronnie Anne", said Lincoln

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow "Lindsey" (in a taunting tone)" said Ronnie Anne

"Do you need a ride", said Lincoln

"Nah I have my skate", said Ronnie Anne

 **End card: What's up guys I hope you like it. I'll see you next week. Please fav and Leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsey Loud 9

 **A/n: hello guys what's up? I would like to say two thing one sorry for the late update, but I been busy all these week, but either way you enjoyed it. And the other thing is that I been working and two more fanfiction, but I'm not sure if I should submit it to fanfiction. But If I get many yes I will next week. Either way leave a review**

Is early morning, in the loud house and very one sleep but the middle child wake up from a long day yesterday. The middle child a rose form his/ her room, which was a closet, he/ she makes it to the bathroom, unaware of his current situation.

*Lincoln/ Lindsey point of view*

Man that was one crazy dream. Why would I dream about me being a girl? And why would have myself embarrassed by making my sisters buy me bras. Either way I have to pee, and get ready for the day. What did I just feel my chest move and my hair is long. I ran quickly to the bathroom to see myself as a girl.

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Lincoln. "It wasn't a dream!"

My sisters quickly came running to the bathroom and they open the door.

"Oh so it wasn't a dream" said Lori

"Can you say it's a dream come true", said Luan

"Luan!" said everyone

"Either way dude, it wasn't a dream, and now we have to deal with this situation until one two thing happen. Either Lisa finds a way to fix this or Lincoln decide to live his rest of his life like these", said Luna

"What? You are insane I can't be like this forever", said Lincoln

"I was Joking, Dude ", said Luna

"Hey guys where is Lincoln", said Leni

"Come on Leni you can't be forgetting where is Lincoln", said Lori

"Oh yeah sorry guys", said Leni

"So Lincoln are you wearing a bra", said Lynn

Lincoln realize that he was not wearing his pajamas top and that he left the bra on from yesterday.

"Um, I have a perfectly explanation for that", said Lincoln

"Well what is it?" said Lynn

"Yeah, what is it?" said the twins

"Ugh"

"When we went to the mall me, Leni, and Luna bought her the bras for reason. So don't pick on her/ him or else", said Lori

"Alright but before that, "hahahahahaha", sorry Lincoln", said Lynn

"Hey Lincoln sorry to go off topic but don't you have date with Ronnie Anne today", said Lucy

"Oh my god I taught it was a dream, what am I going to do", said Lincoln

"Lincoln, she already kissed while you are a girl, why are you worrying", said Lola

"Oh yeah why am I worry about?" said Lincoln

"So what are you going to where? You know because all your clothes are too big" said Lana

"Why do you guys ask these question that make me worry", said Lincoln

"Sorry Linky, but I had to tell you", said Lana

"Well I think you 10 have the enough brain power to come up with a solution, I have to work on the cure on Lincoln's current citation", said Lisa

"I think my big bother will have a way to fix this", said Lily

When all other Louds siblings where focusing to on the problem, the oldest loud had the solution but once again she knew that she was not going to like it.

"Hey Linky, I think I have the solution but I don't think you're going to like it", said Lori

"NO! Last time you guys said that I ended with a drawer with bras" said Lincoln

"Well you might like this, since it will solve your problem", said Lori

"Well what is it" said Lincoln

"Ok When I was 5 Mom and Dad told us soon we will have another sister soon but we got you, so I ask dad what happen. He said he you were a miracle", said Lori

"Ok but what does this have to do with the solution for my clothes", said Lincoln

"Let me Finished, well when I was 13 I ask dad why you were a miracle, and he told me the reason you were a miracle is that he had a low Y-chromosome and he had 1 out 11 million of having a son", said Lori

"Ok so I'm a miracle and?" said Lincoln

"Well, you know that our family usually get give us clothes right?" said Lori

"Yeah?" said Lincoln

"And since our dad condition they taught you were going to be a girl so they bought girl clothes." Said Lori

"Wait what?" said Lincoln

"Yeah and some of relatives couldn't return some clothes so our parents stored the clothes in the attic. In the hope that one of use would like the color orange." said Lori

"Wait is that what is in the do not touch box, dude", said Luna

"Yup", said Lori

"Frist one up is a rotten egg" said Lynn

Everyone ran up to the attic, including Lincoln since he doesn't like to lose.

"Move", said Lola

"No" said Lana

"I'm the only one which do not touch box it is", said Lori

"Wait there's more", said Lincoln

"Don't worry you don't have to feel boxed in", said Luan

"Ugh"

"Yeah, and don't touch them some of them will hurt some feelings", said Lori

"Ok now we have to open them", said Lynn

"No, since we are going to get in trouble with mom and dad", said Lori

"Alright, come on let's get the clothes", said Lynn

GOD why me I can only image what types of clothing my relative they "bought" for me.

"Ok here it is", said Lori

"How do you know", said Leni

"Because it has only one duct tape on it" said Lori

"SO are we going to chit chat or we going to open it", said Lola

They open the box to see the never been wore clothes, only to be breathless by the clothes.

"Oh my god", said Leni

"What" said Lincoln?

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", all the sister scream with glee.

"What's going on", said Lincoln

"Lincoln these clothes are so cute", said Leni

"Yeah and look, all the clothes are just your size", said Luna

"Can you please just get this over with", said Lincoln

"Alright Lincoln, here try this orange blouse and this white skirt", said Leni

"Wait Leni I think this blue skirt would be better", said Lori

"Lori I may not be know many thing but fashion is my expertise, and the white skirt is better", said Leni

"You might be right Leni", said Lori

"Hey Lincoln, you go to let me do you hair and make up for your date", said Lola

"What? No", said Lincoln

"Come on, Please!" said Lola

"No", said Lincoln

"Why? Not", said Lola

"Because you guys seems to forget who I am", said Lincoln

"Your Lincoln are you", said Leni

"Yes Leni, but I am middle child in a family that everyone has an amazing talent and I have is my manhood. And now I don't have it", said Lincoln

"But that doesn't explain why not let me do your makeup and hair", said Lola

"Because I don't like makeup and this is my last way to prove I am a man", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Alright Lola he said no, so we going to skip the makeup, but here put on these clothes", said Lori

"Thanks Lori", said Lincoln while holding back tears

"Hey Lincoln at least wear this orange hair clip", said Lola

"Alright Lola I'll wear it", said Lincoln putting the clip on, "So everyone get out so I can get dress"

"Don't you need help?" said Lana

"I think I can handle it?" said Lincoln

"Hey Lincoln, I want you to take shower since to refuse to take one yesterday", said Lori

"What!" said Lincoln?


	10. Chapter 10

Lindsey Loud 10

 **A/n: hey guys I'm finally back but I'm sorry to say I will have to say goodbye again. Because of finals but you know college. Either way I going to tell you what happen to me these last weeks. On the fourth day of college my college gave to me 4 test, 3 paper, 2 anxiety attacks, and 1 crippling depression. But now I'm good now, I hope you enjoy**

In the loud house a young girl with white long hair is preparing for something that she believes will be the end of her. She Prepare for a shower, yes she is afraid of taking a shower since she never seen herself naked.

*Lincoln point of view*

"Alright Lincoln, you can do this", said Lincoln speaking to him/ herself

I can't believe Lori is making me do this, and before you ask why I'm worry well other than the time walk in Lynn taking a shower and me changing Lily I never seen a girl unclothes. I may live with 10 girls but I still try to respect their piracy especially when it comes to the bathroom. Either way you can say that then how I manage to put on a bra well I had my eyes close for most of the time. Thank god that I my parents bought me a luffa so I don't have to touch anything personally. I know is my body but still, I'm still a guy in spirt and in mind. Right?

*time skip 10 min*

I think I'm clean enough, I believe I'm done with this shower. I don't think I will ever be use to this body. Either way I have to get dress and get ready for the date. I turn the sink counter to see that my pants and my t-shirt where not there, but my underwear and my….my…my bra was still there. Wait where are my clothes? Come on "Guys! Really why did you take my clothes", said Lindsey after putting on her underwear and wrapping herself in a bath towel.

"Because we know you will still try to where your regular clothes even after we told you that they were too big for you and after we found some clothes for you." Said Lori

"Like totally that so uncool", said Leni

"But I would still where them but come I respect your Privacy when it comes to the bathroom", said Lindsey

"Yeah right", said Lynn in a sarcastic tone

"Wait what?" said Luna

"Nothing" said Lindsey, "so come on can I have my clothes back"

"No!" said all of the loud sisters.

"Why because we are going to help you get ready", said Lola

"What no way", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Don't worry Lincoln we aren't going to go overboard. We just going to do your hair and your make up", said Leni

Ok I give up I know that they mean well but every time they go nuts. "Alright put please don't go heavy on the make-up"

"Here Lincoln here is your new clothes", said Lana

I look at the clothes and I knew that these day will be a long day. Well I manage to put the orange blouse and the white skirt.

"That Perfect Lincoln now let me and Lola do your hair, and makeup", said Leni

"Um" said Lincoln

"Don't worry linky I just put some blush and no lipstick. I understand now, sorry for pushing you", said Lola

"Is Okay Lola, I now you meant well", said Lincoln

"So Lincoln sit here I'll comb your hair, meanwhile Lola put your make-up"

I see that all of my sisters seems to enjoy this situation a bit much. Even Lucy is smiling, to see me have to endure this. Or maybe they just happy that Ronnie Anne still like me and we are going on a date.

"Ok Leni", said Lincoln. I sat down in a chair in front of Leni. Then she started to comb my hair

"Omg Lincoln you have beautiful hair, is like a blanket of snow", said Leni

"Thanks I guess", said Lincoln

"She is right, your hair is so full and fill with boldness," said Lori

"Yeah I wish my hair was like this, but at least I have a hare", said Lana

"Your hair is full with life", said Lucy

"Your hair Rocks dude", said Luna

I want to know why are they giving my compliments on my hair, hair is hair, right?

"Stop moving around Lincoln I trying to put the blush on", said Lola

"Can your hurry I'm going to be late for my date",

"Annnndd I am done. So what do you think Lincoln", said Lola while holding up a hand mirror

I look at the mirror, I saw myself and I have to admit that I pretty looking girl. Lola did a good job with only the blush. But I can't let her think I enjoyed it because then she will never stop.

"You did a good job Lola," said Lincoln

"Thank you Linky" said Lola

"Yeah you did an amazing job", said Lily

"So linky can we come to the mall with you", said Lana

"What no way guys", said Lincoln

"hey why not", said Everyone

"Because I know you guys are, you guys would want to get involve. I Know that you guys means well but no"

"Come we can help you dude", said Luna

"Yeah we can make sure no one interrupts your date", said Lana

"You guys will be interrupt it", said Lincoln

"Alright Lincoln you win we won't go", said Lori

"How dumb you think you think I 'am I know you guys will sneak a way to get in it", said Lincoln

"Dam It", said everyone

"You know what I walk over", said Lincoln

"Ok Lincoln you win we won't go and I'll be the only one to take you to the mall" said Lori

 **End card: about the depression is no worry i just missed my family but thanks to thanksgiving I got better**


	11. Chapter 11

Lindsey loud 11

 **A/n: Hello guys sorry for the long wait but with finals and the family issue I had little time to write. But I would like to thanks everyone who waited. You guys are awesome, plus I want to make a shout out to littlealexmartinez61910. I know I said it was going to be up on Wednesday but it got delay. The other shout out is to omega ultra, happy belated birthday I just read your latest chapters, and they were awesome. Either way enjoy.**

*Ronnie Anne Point of view*

I waited for Lincoln in front of the mall, but I couldn't believe what happen to Lincoln. I can't believe that Lincoln is now a girl and I can't believe he is better looking than me. I now that I'm not a type of a girl that cares of her looks much but I still care a little. Ever since Lincoln and I started to go out I was always worried that he would leave me for a pretty girl. So I started to wear some make up or some lipstick but I never knew if Lincoln notice or rather if it even work. Since you know that we been going out for 2 years, either way even until now I still get worry that he will break up with me. But that for different reasons, and those reasons worry we even more than just my looks. The reasons are that I'm not your typical girl, I'm not your princess type girl nor your beauty queen. I enjoy to get down and get physical, I love to play video games and to skate on my board. Plus I'm not a push over in fact most people are afraid of me, for my so called "aggressive" temper, but I don't care what they think of me the only option that matters to me is Lincoln's. In the past he has said that he doesn't want me to change, that he likes me for who I am, and I should hide it, that I should be proud I so bold and confident. And that makes me feel calm with are relationship but there are those time that he says that I'm to blunt and to aggressive, those are the time where I'm petrified. I'm afraid that he is one second away from saying "That's Ronnie Anne, we are through". I get so afraid that I can't stop shaking until the next day. Now I know why he didn't told me when the problem happen, he was afraid of me and what I would do. But I was more shocked when he told that he is also afraid of losing me. Well no more, this fear will not get in the way of me and Lincoln/ Lindsey from having a good time. Just as I finished that thought the van a.k.a vanzilla pull in front of the mall. Inside is I saw Lincoln's big sister, Lori, and in the passenger seat I saw top someone with white hair. I knew it was Lincoln but that isn't surprising but I was surprise that only Lincoln and his sister Lori where in the car. Man Lincoln must have done something big that none of his sisters would come. At that moment I hear a door open and close and out comes a girl with long white hair, while wearing an orange blouse and white skirt. I was speechless to see Lincoln walking so elegant and his face shinnying in the sunlight and his hair following the wind. If Lindsey was a real person and not Lincoln I would instantly get jealous if Lincoln stared at her.

"Bye Lori, thanks for the ride", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Hi Lame-O, what's with the get up", said I, bit jealous.

"Oh hi Ronnie Anne, and I'm dress like this because my sisters wouldn't let me go in my usual clothes. They said that my clothes are extremely baggy and it looks not right for a girl to look like that." Said Lincoln/ Lindsey while blushing

Ok what is going on why is Lincoln blushing and why did they forced him to where those clothes. They do fit them well, he actually looks pretty good. Either way I know that he doesn't like the situation, I think I'm going to mess with him.

"Well I think you look cute", I said blushing a bit.

Just as I said that Lincoln's face turn to a deep red, Oh my gosh He is embarrass, he is cute no matter what gender.

"Well do you want to be going now", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Alright so where are we going", I said with excitement to get this date started.

"Ok Let's go the arcade. I heard that they got a new game", said Lindsey with glee.

"Awesome let's go", I said as he grab my hands and pulled me towards the arcade. That's when I notice something, I already notice yesterday, but I didn't give it much taught. Is that Lindsey's breast are bigger than my, that's not fair, my chest hasn't grow much in the last 2 years and I think that her/his chest are maybe 2 sizes bigger. I need to find out about myself, but how I can't just ask him, it probably destroy the remaining manliest that if his sisters didn't already did so. I know I can pretend to trip and fall on top of him. Yeah this is a good idea, and maybe I should stop looking at him. I think he is going to notice.

Just as I had this taught Lincoln turn his head around, while his already blush face turning in more red. I does he know I was looking at his chest. No he maybe a smart guy but he is clueless when it comes to a girls giving out huge hints. For heck sake he didn't even know I like him until his sisters pointed it out.

"Ok we are here", said Lindsey

"Cool, so where is the new game you talked about", said I.

"It's over here, come with me", said Lindsey

"Alright", I said as I followed Lincoln. So when we walk towards to the game that was in the back of the store. I started to notice something everyone was staring at us, no they were staring at Lincoln. That right that Lincoln is a pretty good looking girl right now so any guy would be shock to see a girl of his beauty in a place like this.

"Here it is", said Lindsey

"Omg, is that the new D.D.R. machine", I said with excitement

"Yeah I know you love this game and I found out that the new game came out so I taught that we could play right now", said Lindsey

At that moment I went to hug her with all of my strength.

"Thank you Linc- sey, Lindsey you're the best", I said while remembering that his sisters told me they can't let other people know about this problem.

"Well your welcome, but that doesn't means I'm going to let you win", said Lindsey with a smirk

"Excuse me, you forgotten so won the last time we played the last game", I said.

"Well I had some practice since we last played and I gotten better", said Lindsey

"Well then let's see what you got", I said with a smirk on my face.

Well as we played the game I could help it to look how smooths his movements. It was like I was memorize, I couldn't stop myself from looking at him. When all of the sudden, I trip on my own legs. Only to fall on Lincoln, I knew this was my chance to check his chest.

The moment I fell on him and checked his chest, and I was right his chest definite two sizes bigger that mine. Wait is Lincoln crying, what I have done.

Quickly Lincoln stood up ran to the restroom, I knew that I had to apology. I can't believe that my jealousy led to upset the person I love. As I approach the rest room I know on the guy restroom but no answer. But then I heard whimpering form the opposite side, the girl's restroom, Huh? Well I knock the door and enter.

"Lindsey? Are you here?" I ask

"SHH, yes", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Listen Lindsey I want to say I'm sorry", I apologized

"For what?" said Lincoln/ Lindsey Confusedly?

"For me touching your breast", I said

"That's not the reason I ran", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Huh, then why are you crying?" I ask

"Can we talk somewhere else", said Lindsey

"Yeah anything", I said nervously

We move to a bench outside the arcade, which was near by the mall fountain, but that didn't matter I was more worry on what upset Lincoln.

Well we sat down.

"I want to repeat myself that I'm sorry", I said

"You didn't do anything Ronnie," Said Lincoln

"Huh, well what cause you to cry", I ask

"You see when we were on the ground I heard people around us say "that girl with the white hair is totally my type. Delicate girl with an interest of video game and a nice appearance", and that upset me", said Lincoln

"Wait that's it", I said

"I know you won't understand but is not like you would", said Lincoln

"Wait Lindsey don't underestimate me, Why don't you tell me why is upset you", I said

"Well you do know that I have ten sisters right?" said Lincoln

"Yeah" I said

"Well Ever since I was 11 I started to notice I wasn't like the other guy.

I Look at him with a confuse face.

"You see I always worried that I may not be the manliest guy around and one day my sisters said that they love hanging out with me. Is like I'm one of the girls, well that day I went on a camping trip and found out that I shouldn't worry what's manly or not and I should be me." Said Lincoln

Ok now I and extremely confuse he just said that he should worry about what is manly or not. Then why did he get upset?

"Well I taught that I was ok until I started to date you?" said Lindsey

"Me?!" I said

"Yes you, you see the day we started dating I was always afraid that you would leave me for someone who was manlier than me." Said Lincoln

"Wait you were afraid?" I said

"Yes afraid and I been afraid for a long time, since you so brash and strong, full with confidences. I taught that anyone would take you away from me. So that's why I tried to act tuff we go out, in fact I was hoping that this date would have been the date the I was able to sweep you of your feet. And show you that I'm still a man but due to recent events if feels my masculinity has been repeatedly chop down with an axe. That why his comment upset me, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. I couldn't take it", said Lincoln/ Lindsey with tear coming down her, I mean his face.

"Lincoln I know how you fe-", just as I was talking two guys interrupted me

"Hey, hey, hey "said Idiot 1

"What up's ladies", said Idiot 2

These guys where a foot taller than me, they were probably close to 6 feet, but they look maybe 15 or 16 years old. They were also pretty buff, they look that they were in football or something like that sort. Any way they were annoying and I wanted them gone and I'm pretty sure Lincoln want them gone too.

"So what's with the long faces ladies", said Idiot 1

"What did your dates didn't came", said Idiot 2

"Yeah girls like you shouldn't be alone here in the open without protection, Lucky for you got us now. So your welcome", said Idiot 1

"Um, can you guys please just please leave us alone, we wer-", Lincoln said but only to be cut off

"Come on beautiful, we are only trying to have fun", said Idiot 2

"Hey you heard her, buzz off!" I said

"Why should we", said Idiot 1

"Don't you see that you are upsetting my friend", I said

"Well maybe she is shock to see two handsome guys talking to her", said Idiot 2, as he was moving his hands on her/ his face.

I was mad they were ignoring and touching Lincoln.

"Stop touching her!" I scream while as I push Idiot 2 in to the fountain.

"Why did you did that bitch!" said idiot 1

"He deserved it. Don't you she was unconfutable, Just leave!" I said

"Why you", said idiot 1 as he Rose up his fist and swung it.

Wait why I am not moving, I'm I sacred, this can't be. In the past I have taken down guy twice my size but why I'm not moving then. It doesn't matter any way I can't dodge that punch. All I can do is close my eyes and prepare for the pain.

*POW*

Huh, what that didn't hurt, why didn't hurt me. I'm open my eyes to see Lincoln In front of me. He took the punch for me. I can't believe it, he did that, and better yet why did he do that. He was punch in the faced and he is not even crying, he is stronger than he thinks. And here I am frozen in fear but now I know what I have to do.

"Hey you jerk face, you have some apologizing to do", I said In an Angry tone

Idiot 1 turn only to see me in angered state, with fire in my eyes.

"No one hurt the people I love!" I said out loud

I went to a frenzy and easily beat up the two idiots, I sent them running like a spineless cowards. Just as I finished Lincoln came at me and began to speak.

"Are you ok Ronnie?" ask Lincoln/ Lindsey

"I'm I ok? I'm the one who should ask if you are ok. You're the one who go hit remember." I said

"I know but I don't matter, what matter if you are ok", said Lincoln

I went to hug Lincoln, I think he was surprise that I hug him since his face look shocked.

"Lincoln of course you matter, I care about you. Please I don't want you to do something like that ever again", I said

Lincoln began to hug me as well. I felt the heat from his body, and his arms felt nice and strong.

"Are you nuts, Ronnie, I care about you too much for me let you get hurt." Said Lincoln/ Lindsey. "You do know is still my job to protect you, no matter what gender I am"

"Come on Lindsey that was so cheesy", I said while still hugging

"Come with me", said Lincoln as he drag me to a photo booth

We got in, and I knew where we going so I just prepare myself for it but this time I will enjoy what's coming.

"Ready", said Lincoln

"Yes" I said

He/ she kissed me as I felt his/her lips I felt something magical something I will never be able to describe in my life. And that's ok I really don't need to understand it, I just love it.

We step out of the photo booth only to see that Lincoln bought to sets of pictures.

"Here Ronnie", said Lindsey/ Lincoln as she/he pass me one of the set of the pictures

"Thanks" I said while blushing

"So do you want to continue this date", said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Yeah" I said

"Good Because I still have to beat you at D.D.R" said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Excuse me. You were only winning by few points", I said

"Sounds like you are jealous I was beating you" said Lincoln/ Lindsey

"Your so on", I said

"Then let's go" said Lincoln/ Lindsey

 **End card: Hey guys I'm taking request for chapters now, so please send away. By the way Happy holidays and Happy new years**


	12. Chapter 12

Lindsey loud 12

 **A/n: Derp. For some reason this one took me more what I taught it would, but either way leave a review. Oh there is nothing in the end card. I just really tired if finished this at exactly 12:30 A.M. of Jan 4, 2017.**

In the loud house Lincoln/ Lindsey lay on her bed think of what transpired in the last two days.

*Lincoln's point of view*

Man the last two days were completely crazy, with me turn into a girl, having to go buy bras, hiding myself from my girlfriend, then her finding out, us kissing, going on a date with her like this and lastly taking a punch for her. Oh yeah the punch, man my sisters went crazy when they saw what the jerks did. I almost felt sorry for those jerks, if any of my sisters see them they probably end up in the hospital. But I have many things to worry about so yeah who cares about them.

For instance Clyde, I still haven't told him about what happened to me but that's just a lack of trying since I been busy with the crazy things going on. But I will tell him as soon as I can

*all of a sudden* the old walkie talkie- started to make some noise

"Nose bleeder to white ghost, repeat nose bleeder to white ghost" said Clyde

I decide to answer it but I tried to lower my voice, so he doesn't suspect many thing. Hey I didn't promise to tell I just said I will do it as soon as I can.

"Yeah nose bleeder I hear you", I said trying to lower my voice

"Huh White ghost is something wrong with your connection since you sound weird", ask Clyde

"Uh yeah, Lynn step on it by stepping on it and crack the mic", I said while trying to keep my voice low

"Well that sucks man", said Clyde

"Yeah man but its ok along you can understand me right" I said

"Well yeah either way man I have something to tell you" said Clyde

"Ok shoot I'm all ears", I said

"Bro I'm in love", said Clyde as he was love-struck

"Ah come on man. It's weird that you keep talking about Lori to me. Either ask her out or move on man," I said with an annoyed tone

"No man I fell in love with someone else" said Clyde

"That's awesome man, so who is the lucky lady name", I ask

"Well the thing is that I didn't know the name", said Clyde

"What?" I said Confuse form what Clyde said

"You see I saw her at the mall yesterday and I fell in love at first sight", said Clyde

"Well did you at least talk to her", I ask?

"Well you see I got nervous so I didn't", said Clyde

"So you chicken out", I said

"Yeah you can say that but man the way this girl looked way stunning", said Clyde

"Ok I have to ask what does this girl looks like", I said

"Well this just a coincidence but she had white hair", said Clyde

Omg he can't be talking about me right, I know white hair is rare but is still a possible that someone else can have white hair.

"Huh that is a coincidence", I said

"Well her hair is long and beautiful as it flows in the wind. And this is another coincidence but she was wearing a blouse that was orange-", said Clyde while I went to shock

Ok this is worrying me, since orange is not a popular a color, better yet the chance of another girl with white hair, wearing an orange blouse, and being at the mall during the same I was. Is so low that I know that he is talking about me. Should I tell him, it be awkward, since he is going gaga for a girl, but that girl is me. Maybe I should tell him later, when I'm a guy again so we can forget quickly.

"And her skin was so smooth like silk" finished Clyde talking about me.

"Well man that great man, but why are you telling me man", I said

"Well you see that as I was leaving the mall I saw her hanging out with Ronnie Anne and they look that they were good friends. So I was wondering if you can ask Ronnie Anne for a favor." Said Clyde

Oh my gosh is my best friend asking me to ask my girlfriend to put in a good word to a girl, which is me, so he can later ask her, I mean me out. No way can't he be serious, right.

"Wait a minute Clyde, you want me ask Ronnie Anne to set you up", I ask

"Well yeah man It would be cool if you can do it", said Clyde

"Hmm I don't man, you do know that I try to not get involve with Ronnie Anne's social life", I said hoping the he would take the excuse.

"Come on man, Can you please ask. I would own a big one" said Clyde

Ok I know that Clyde would not let up until I say yes

"Ok man I'll see what I can do", I said

"Awesome man, thanks for the help. So do you want to hang out later man", said Clyde

"I don't know since my sisters have gotten to protective mode since what happened yesterday", I said trying to come up with any excuse.

"What happened?" said Clyde

"Well I got hit in the face by a jerk, because I was trying to protect Ronnie Anne. And when my sisters found out they went to panic mode." I said

"Oh my gosh are you alright", said Clyde

"Yeah I am, but my sisters are right trying to take care of me. And anyone in their path will get hurt", I said

"Well can you sneak out so we can hang", said Clyde

"Why man", I ask

"Well you see that I'm going to Hawaii for three weeks with my dads", said Clyde

"Three weeks?!"

"Yeah my dads won a trip to Hawaii for three. Yesterday at the mall and we are leaving in three days"

"Three Days?!"

"Yeah and I taught that we can hang before I leave," said Clyde

Ok I know we can hang out when he comes back but three weeks that too much for not hanging out with my buddy. But I can't let him see me like this because it would be awkward.

"Ok man I'll see you at the arcade near my house", why did I say that. How will I disguise myself?

"Alright buddy I'll see you in a bit", said Clyde

Oh boy I going to have to ask help from my sisters and I wasn't Lying that they are in protective mode this going to be hard. I brace myself for what awaits me behind my door.

I open the door but only to see my sisters with medical supplies and Lynn wearing her boxing gloves. This always happens somebody hurts me but this time they won't let it go. It must be because I'm a girl right now.

"Guys I'm ok you don't have to keep doing this", I said

"Yes we do Lincoln", said Lori

"Yeah those jerks had the nerve to hit a girl", said Luna

"But they didn't hit a girl they hit me", I said knowing the statement was longer accurate.

"Well they didn't know that, plus they weren't aiming for you. They were aiming at Ronnie Anne" said Luan

"Ok you got me on that, but I would allow that to happen. And you should stop worrying about me, I'm fine", I said

"No, they hurt my big buther", said Lily

"Yeah Lily is right, and if I see them they better run", said Lynn while swinging her fist in the air

"Calm down Lynn, I think that Ronnie Anne gave them a good beating." I said

"But at least let us treat you", said Lola

"Yeah you don't want it to be infected", said Lana

"Guys Is a punch not a cut the only thing you can do for it is put ice on it", I said. "But I do need your help on something right now"

"What is it Lincoln" ask Lori

"I accidently agree to hang out with Clyde later today", I said

"I Like don't see that problem, Linky", said Leni

"Well Before he ask me to hangout he told me that he is no longer in love with Lori-"I said only to be cut off by Lori

"Yes!" said Lori, "Sorry"

"As I was saying, the reason he is no longer in love because he fell in love with another girl", I said

"I still don't see the problem," said Lucy

"Well he describe the girl, which he saw at the mall", I said

"And?" said Lucy

"Well the girl he describe was …." I said while trailing off

"Who?" said all of my sisters.

"Well it was me", I said

"What?"

"He fell in love with me. But he doesn't know that it was me because he ask me to ask Ronnie Anne to set him up", I said.

Huh why are they doing nothing or saying anything.

"Hahahahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahhahahahahhahhahahahah", all of my sisters laughing

"He fell in love with you- ha-ha", said Lynn

"I guess he really fell for you", said Luan

"Ha-ha"

"Come on guys, I really need your help right now", I said

"For what advice on dating a guy", said Luan

"No I need a way to hang out with him without noticing what happen", I said Annoyed

"Why can't you just reschedule, for another day", said Lucy

"Cause he is going to Hawaii in three days and not coming back until the end of this month", I explain

"Oh that sucks, Dude", said Luna

"So are you going to help or what", I said

"Well ok what do you want us to do and where are you going to hang out", said Leni

"I don't know. I guess we need to hide my appearance first and we going to the arcade near our house", I said

"Ok that doesn't seems a hard thing to do", said Lucy

"Wait are you serious", I said

"Yeah, all you have to wear this long coat and hat", said Lori

"Wait we doing something this clique" I said with skepticism

"Well yeah since the arcade near us, is dark with low lighting and the coat with it will give you enough cover", said Lucy

"Well that only solve one of the problems, I still need to hide my voice", I said

"Oh, yeah your voice went up an octave, when you change to a girl, bro", said Luna

"So, any ideas to fix this", I ask

"Well how about Lisa's voice modifier bow tie" said Luan

"Oh, yeah I forgot that Lisa made a device that allows the user to change their voice. I still don't know why she made it since we hardly use", I said

"Well I think that everything right", said Lucy

"Yes, but come some of guys come with me", I ask

"I don't know Lincoln but these seems like a personal Life problem and you do know that we don't like mess with your life", said Lynn

"What all you do is mess with my life", I said

"Ok, the real reason is that so that we don't blow your cover. Since its taking all we have not to not laugh", said Lynn while holding back a laugh

"Alright then I think I'm ready", I said

"Ready for a date", said Luan

"Hahahahahahha", all of my sisters laughing

*time skip*

When I arrive to the arcade I did a quick check to make sure that I had everything ready. Good thing Lola and Leni help me with my hair, they help me tie it so it would fit in the hat. I need to stay in the dark since my face didn't change too much but it change enough that if Clyde stares me for a bit I will expose quickly. The last thing I need is for my best friend starts hitting on me.

As soon as I finished the thought, Clyde came to the arcade. Ok why am I nervous, is it that I know my friend has feelings for me. No, he has feeling for a girl that he saw yesterday. He doesn't even know that that the girl was me.

"Hey man, what's up" I said

"Oh, hey…. What 's with the get up" ask Clyde

"Um the was get up was my sisters' idea", I said nervously

"Why is that", ask Clyde

"Do you remember what I told you earlier today", I said

"You mean about the punch", said Clyde

"Yes", I said

"Alright then?" said Clyde

"Well my sisters wouldn't let me go outside unless I wore on of two things", I said Coming up with any lie.

"Which are?' ask Clyde

"On was wear a full football gear or this" I said

"That doesn't make any sense, and why don't you take it off since they aren't here", said Clyde

"Because they are watching", I said trying to convince him

"Come on aren't you acting crazy", said Clyde

"You don't know what they are capable of", I said.

"Ok whatever, what to head in now", said Clyde

"Cool"

We went in the arcade, but all I could think of was that the he already figure it out.

"So what game you want to play, man", said Clyde

"What about that one", I said as I pointed to a two player shooter. My plan is to play games that will keep focus on a different screen. So I don't have worry him turn his head and figure out what happen to me.

As the day we went on I tried to keep him on games that didn't required us to either stare the same screen. But no matter how good a plan there will always have a fault in them.

"Hey Lincoln do you want to play the new M.K. machine", ask Clyde

Ok this is bad the M.K machine was in the brightest part of the building and it's required us to be close in order for both of use to play it. Quick I need an excuse

"Ah, I don't Clyde, don't you want to play D.D.R", Why did I say that D.D.R is probably a worse option. Since I would probably lose my hat and he will automatically figure it out.

"What, you know I can't dance, and I get winded so easily. Come on let's go play M.K., I learn I move that I got to show you", said Clyde

There is no use on fighting him on this and I can't figure a good excuse, so I have no choice but to hope for the best.

"Ok man", I said in Lori voice.

What happen why I just sound liked Lori, Is the voice modifier failing.

*Meanwhile in the Loud House*

"Oh hey fellow sibling, I would ask where is the location of Lincoln", said Lisa

"Lincoln he went to the arcade with Clyde", said Lynn

"Did he tell Clyde of what happen to him", Said Lisa

"Actually no," said Lynn

"I don't comprehend, If he didn't tell Lincoln then how is he hanging out with him", said Lisa

"Well he decide to o in a disguise so he can hang out with him so he won't figure out, what happen to him", said Lynn

"But a disguise won't him his alter voice", said Lisa

"Ah don't worry he is using your old bow tie voice modifier", said Lynn

"Ok then I should be leaving", said Lisa as she walk off. Only to run back to say, "What?!"

"Yeah It work great Lisa", said Lynn

"Oh no, no, no, no, this is bad", said Lisa

"What's wrong Lisa", ask Lynn

"That Invention had a major engineering mishap that would never fly in a the common market", said Lisa

"Lisa! First off all calm down and second speak in English", said Lynn as she hold Lisa in place

"Thank-sh, Ok there is a problem with the invention, that might be a problem", said Lisa

"What Problem", ask Lynn

"Well you see the invention works fine but with constant use the voice will shift to save files on it." Said Lisa

"And what are the save files on the stupid bow tie", said Lynn

"They are our voice, minus Lily", said Lisa

"What?!" said Lynn,

"But don't worry as long he doesn't use it for more than 2 hours he would be fine", said Lisa. "So how long has he been out?"

"3 Hours", said Lynn with annoyed faced

"Dang it, well he is doom"', said Lisa

*Back to the arcade*

"Uh Lincoln I did you just sound Like Lori", said Clyde

"No", I said but with Lucy's voice.

"Ah Lincoln what's going on", ask Clyde

"Nothing is going on", I said but with Leni's voice

"This is getting weird Lincoln", said Clyde

"I think you are imaging things Clyde" I said in Luna's voice

Ok I'm dead.

"Come on bud tell me was going on", said Clyde

"Nothing is going on", said in Lola

"Ok If you aren't going to tell me I guess I should be leaving", said Clyde

"Wait man", I said In Luan voice

"Why", said Clyde

"Huh, alright I'll tell you in", I said in Lisa voice

"Ok I'm Listening", said Clyde

"Can we talk in the back of the building", I said in my voice

*mini time skip*

"Ok man Please don't faint", I said in my new voice

"Ok that's new voice", said Clyde

"Well is my new one since the accident", I said as I remove the hat and the bowtie

Only to see Clyde bottom jaw to fall down.

"Surprise", I said.

All of sudden Clyde fell to the floor.

*mini time skip*

After three time of Clyde fainting he finally got himself together enough to talk to me. I told him everything what happen in the last two days.

"Ok let me, see if I understand you. In you got yourself turn into a girl, went shopping, Ronnie Anne kiss you, went on a date with Ronnie Anne, then you were hit on by two guys and blocked a punch for Ronnie Anne", Said Clyde

"Yeah, you're right", I said

"Insanity, how do you get yourself in these scenarios, and why didn't you tell me", said Clyde

"I was but then you told that you fell in love with me, so I taught that I could hide it until Lisa fixed it", I said

"Man this sucks", said Clyde

"I know man-", I said

"Now I have to take down the love shrine", said Clyde

"Bro that's so weird", I said

"I know, I can't believe that I ask you to ask Ronnie Anne to ask you to go on a date with me", said Clyde while Laughing at the end

I couldn't contain myself and I laugh myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Lindsey Loud 13

 **A/n: hey guys what's up I know I haven't update this one for a month but will make it up. I'll try to submit other one by tomorrow and if I can't do it, which is very likely I will upload it by Sunday. And to Omega Ultra, as soon you give me the next chapter I will make it my top priority to work on my chapter. Oh If you wondering why didn't pm you, well it's late and I don't if you still up.**

Day 4

In the Loud house it seems that thing are going back to normal before the accident, Lincoln seems to upset that is barely day 4 out 31 before Lisa predicted that she would finish the antidote. She/ He lay on her bed once again recalling the thing that happen in the previous days.

"Alright so its haven't been even a single week and I already had to buy bras, hid form Ronnie Anne only to be kissed by her, went on a date, block a punch, and told my best friend about my condition. I think I should barricade myself in room until the month is over" said Lindsey as she stood up to run to Lola and Lana room. So she can gets some lumber to lock herself in her room.

But as soon as Lincoln/ Lindsey open the door, she saw the young beauty queen, Lola, standing in front of her/ his door with a huge smile.

"Oh dear Brother how do you do", said Lola with a puppy eyes and a smile

"I'm good", Lindsey said in a confuse matter.

"That's great to hear, I would like to say that today you look pretty great…" Lola said only to be cut off by Lindsey

"What do you want Lola?" Lindsey ask.

"Thanks, I taught I would have kept up until the end. Ok I need your help" Lola said with a straight face.

"On what?" responded Lindsey.

"Well I need your help on one of my pageants" Lola said while looking away.

"That's it, that's all, Lola you do know I will help you on your pageants when I can. So Sure I'll coach you", Lindsey said

"Well… I don't need your couching but rather you joining the pageant with me" Lola said

"Wait What?! Why do you want me to join the pageant with you? What pageant is it?"

"Well it's the big sister and little sister pageant. And I need you to help me win it", Lola said

"What?! No! Why can't you ask one of your real sisters and not me", Lindsey said.

"I have and well…", Lola wander off

 **Flashback:**

Everyone in the crowd where covering their ears in pain. Due to loud music where coming out the purple amps on the stage.

"Luna! It's a called a talent show not a concert. Why did you bring all of your amps", Lola said.

 **Flashback 2:**

Everyone was confuse on the fact that only Lola was the only loud sister on stage

"Leni, you sweat fool, how could you get lost in a straight line"

 **Flashback 3:**

It's been a long day with Lynn refusal to where a dress and wear makeup. Lola got a small glimmer of hope that this year would be the year that she would win but not even a few moment later many of the contents where one the floor in pain due to them tripping of Lynn's balls

"Lynn why did you bring your balls", Lola ask

"For the talent show, duh", Lynn said all calm like.

 **Flashback 4**

"Aghhhh!" the crowd where screaming and running around due to all of the bats release by Lucy.

"Oops", Lucy said, "Sorry Lola"

"Sigh"

"Hey that my Line."

 **End of Flashback**

"Do you get it now? So will you do it?" Lola ask

Lindsey would usually would say yes if it was a usual scenario but due to her situation I might not make her feel comfortable.

"AH… No I'm not going to join a pageant that probably would embarrass me", Lindsey said.

"Please, Lincoln, you are the only one who I know could win."

"I'm sorry but I'm not doing it."

"Why"

"Because I don't want too"

"Lincoln if you don't do it, I will tell mom and dad about your reading underwear on the roof"

"Hey you can't use that one again"

"Well, what if I tell Lynn you were the one who broke Lynn's hockey stick"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Ok, I'll do it, but I will not wear a dress"

"Yes you will or else"

"Lola I don't even own a pageant dress"

 **Fast Forward to the pageant**

At the Pageant Lindsey was wearing a bright pink pageant dress and looking distraught at the fact she was wearing a dress.

"Why do you have this?" Lincoln ask.

"Well I bought it a couple of weeks ago but mom mess up with the size and we couldn't return it so I kept it. In the hope that one day would fit in it." Lola responded.

"That's still doesn't make sense,"

"Well it doesn't matter, you have to keep focus. The girls that I compete with are nothing but there older sisters are animals." Lola explain.

"Come on how bad could they be?" Lincoln ask.

All of the sudden, a bunch of girls came through the doors with miniature version of themselves following them. They push anyone and anything in the way, one of these thing just happen to be Lola. When Lola hit the floor the miniature divas started to laugh at her. Lola stood up only for 'Lindsey Sweetwater' to start picking on her.

"So what loser sister did you bring this time, Lola", said Sweetwater.

"Hey they aren't losers, they just different from us", Lola said.

"Yeah right, they are Losers and as long you keep bring them. You will never win these pageant." Sweetwater said.

"Hey! How dare you talk about our family and my Little sister", Lindsey said angrily.

"Who are you?" the spoil girl ask.

"I'm Lindsey, Lindsey Loud I'm Lola big sister" Lindsey

"Huh," said Sweetwater while looking over to Lola, "It seems you actually have a normal sister. This might be your only chance, but to bad you're not going to."

"Oh, Yeah! Me and her I going to beat you", Lindsey said.

"Ha-ha good luck with that", said the girl as she walk off.

As soon Sweetwater left, Lindsey turn to her sister, only to see her shedding a tear.

"What's wrong, Lola"

"It's not fair that I can't show off my awesome sisters to the world. I know you guys are the best but I just want us to win."

"Hey Lola you don't have to show off our sisters. And don't worry we are going to we win this. Now cheer up we have a contest to win." Lindsey said.

 **Later through the day**

 **The special talent:**

Lindsey and Lola did a double ribbon dance, with such grace that took the crowd with emotions. At the far end Sweetwater and her sister was visually upset.

"We need to spot them before they take the crowns. I'm done losing to Lola at every event", said the younger of the two

"Don't worry I got it cover",

 **Break time**

Lola and Lindsey were eating their Lunch that Lindsey made, it was a standard ham and cheese sandwich. Only to greeted by the older Sweetwater sister.

"Oh hey guys what are you doing" said the girl why spilling some white powder on to the sandwiches.

"Nothing eating do you want a bite", said Lindsey confuse.

"Nah", and with that she left.

"That was odd."

 **The question time:**

Lindsey and Lola where ask what is the worst part of having a sister and what is the best part. They responded with these answer

"Well the worst part is the fact is that I have to wait forever to use the bathroom. And the best part is the part is that she is there for you no matter what happens." Lindsey said

"The worst part of having a bigger sister is that she sometimes would use some of her makeup, but the best part are that she will protect me form anything, I admire her strong attitude towards life how nothing brings her down. She is such a huge role model." Lola said.

Well her answer not only moved the crowd but also the judges that they quickly gave them the win.

 **Back stage**

"What how did the delay throw up powder didn't work", said the older one

"That because we had our dad bad cooking every day until mom took over. But we still gain ability to hold down food." Said Lindsey

"Yeah so suck it Sweetwater, better luck next time", said Lola

 **Back home:**

"Hey Lincoln, I want to thank you for it", said Lola as she hugged her older sister/ brother

Lindsey received the hug and return it, "Don't worry about it, but there will not be a next time."

 **End card: I will cover the plot holes in later chapters**


	14. Chapter 14

Lindsey loud 14

 **A/n: yes it is rush and I'm back. oh if you omega are reading this bring on the review.**

Lincoln/ Lindsey was in her room boarding up her door, form the craziness that occurs outside her door. She had enough with the craziness that happen in the last few days. All she wanted was to step the summer doing what she love to do and spend it with the people she loved. She also wanted to spend the end of this month at the world famous water park, but with her predicament there may not be any park this year or any years for the louds. Another reason Lindsey was boarding herself in her room was to get away from her sisters recent reaction to her change. She felt the Lindsey have been use a live model or something else that she couldn't put her finger on it. One way her sisters were acting strange is that when she came home yesterday. She said that the hair is fun to pay with and he always wanted long hair but it's getting in the way and she probably should cut it. At that moment the room filled with no's and yelling. They all said something like, "Lindsey your hair is once in a lifetime and should be cared for". To Lindsey it was ridiculous but hey Lindsey wasn't ready to deal with 8 angry sisters, like people always say hell has no fury like a woman scorned.

"Well I think I'm done, ha, I like to see my sisters try to come in to my room, now", Lindsey said with cockiness. "Now for the fun part", Lindsey said while taking off all of her clothes on leaving her underwear and bra on. "Man it's been a while since I did this, I'm going to enjoy this"

Lindsey jump on to her bed and pull out a comic book for the ace savvy series, "I can't believe I haven't read comic since I turn into a girl."

Just as Lindsey was about to begin read her comic book, a knock was at the door.

*knock knock knock *

"Guh, who is it?" annoyed ask Lindsey.

"It's me Lynn", Lynn said.

"Ok, then go away!" Lindsey said.

"Huh, wait why and why is your door lock", said Lynn while trying to turn the handle.

"Cause I decide to lock myself inside my room until this month is over or until mom and dad come", Lindsey said with confidence.

"What?! Are you crazy? You can't stay in your room for a month. So come on lets go have a sparring match." Lynn said

"No! Just leave me alone."

"Lind… Lincoln you can't stay in your room", Lynn said trying to avoid saying Lindsey.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY LINDSEY, RIGHT!" Scream Lindsey, "I knew it you, guys are acting weird, and this is why I need to stay inside my room."

"Lincoln it was an honest mistake, and you can't stay in your room. You going to have go to the restroom sooner or later." Lynn said

At this time all of the loud sisters move to Lincoln's door to hear Lincoln and Lynn conversation.

"Yeah Lincoln, what are you planning to do when you need to go to the restroom?" Lori ask.

"Well, I got Lynn's Pee funnel in here, and bunch of empty water bottles" as Lindsey said those words all of the sisters look at Lynn.

Lynn was embarrass that her sisters have now found out that Lynn own a peeing funnel. "Hey, guys don't judge me. I saw it on television and I got interested, so….. I bought it, to see how it feel to pee standing up"

"Lynn! That's so gross", Lola said in disgust, "And you also Lincoln."

"Hey you call it gross, I call it genius."

"Well what about showers?" Lucy ask.

"I got wet wipes."

"Gross", Lucy said.

"What about food and water?" Lori said.

"Oh, I have you guys for that", Lindsey said.

"Hahaha you actually think that we will help you staying inside there." Every one laugh and Lori said.

"Yes you will or else." Lindsey demanded.

"Or else what", Luna said with confusion in her voice.

"Or else I'll cut my hair to my old length." Lindsey said treating.

"No!" Scream the Loud girls.

"There you guys go again, why I can't cut my hair", Lindsey said.

"Cause it beautiful hair and hair like that doesn't come that often", Luna said.

"Wait why you are saying that Luna, you have the shortest hair out of all of us. How can you say that", Lindsey said.

"Uh, Ok I really don't know but don't do It." Responded Luna.

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard. Well if you don't have a good excuse I'm going to cut it."

"Wait Lincoln, what will happen when you change back and you get a bald spot", Lori said.

All of sudden Lincoln had spot her action, "Ok that is a good reason, but I'm still not coming out of this room. And I have taken extra steps to make sure to stay in here."

"What are they?" Lucy Ask.

"Well I have block the vents to stop you and the next steps is I brought all my comics and video games in here."

"Well we don't need those things we know your weakness", Lori said as she pull out her phone just about to call her boyfriend.

"If you going to call Ronnie Anne Well I have bad news for you. She and Bobby went to their grandma today and won't be back until tomorrow, so suck it!"

"Suck what?" Luan Joked.

"Shut up Luan" Lindsey said.

"Fine well stay in your room, but you going to miss all the fun", Luna said as the loud sister left the area.

*time skip*

Lindsey found it hard to read the comic while wearing a bra but didn't wanted to remove it. She still felt weird about her new body. But after a while she felt bored, and wanted to hang out with her family but didn't wanted to admit that she was wrong.

"I think I should tell them, I'm sorry….. No! I have to be strong"

Thus Lincoln stayed in her room for the rest of the day.


End file.
